


【盾冬】指尖温柔（双性，肉，he）

by kresnik09



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 想要问和我交流的请在lof留言 lof：http://badwolfiscoming.lofter.com/旧文都会填坑的！雷雷雷！ 双性吧唧！超级软！孕期！雷雷雷！ 双性吧唧！超级软！孕期！雷雷雷！ 双性吧唧！超级软！孕期！





	1. Chapter 1

正文：

Bucky怀孕五个月了，性子还是那样寡淡，外形依然没有什么变化，但是将他的衣服一件件剥光，就能发现原本结实平滑的腹肌线条变柔和了，从侧面能看到一点点隆起的弧度，一套上衣服便一点都看不出来了。

好像对于肚子里有个生命一点也不在意，Bucky每天照常出门、工作，Steve拦了好几次，都被Bucky眼角微垂，抿起嘴唇的委屈模样给击败了，其实Bucky不是不在意也不是没想法，就像他非常非常爱Steve却不会天天挂在嘴边一样，他也非常非常爱他和Steve 的孩子。

早上起床第一件事就是去卫生间往下拽低裤子看看小腹有没有什么变化，可能是他的身体太过健康，又或者是血清的力量，五个月也只让Bucky的腹肌少了那么一点，又一次失望的轻轻叹气。不仅是叹气，Bucky做什么都是轻轻的，轻轻地喝水、吃饭、说话、走路，更别提执行任务，就是只猫一样，悄无声息。有时候Steve和Bucky在家里，只要不在一个房间或者看不见对方，Steve就会察觉不到他，总有一种Bucky走了，不在家的错觉，所以Steve喜欢呆在Bucky身边，喜欢让 Bucky发出一点声响。

比如亲吻，比如做爱。

可是知晓Bucky怀孕之后Steve就不敢碰他了，度过了危险期，除了Bucky偶尔的索吻，Steve也只是早安吻晚安吻就敷衍过去。Steve太担心Bucky的身体，忽略了安抚Bucky的内心，特别是怀孕之后。

平常的一天，没有外星坏人也没有地球恶人，Steve和Bucky都在家里，难得Steve偷懒一天没去晨跑，搂着Bucky睡懒觉。对于美国队长，有条不紊的生活不是桎梏，是习惯。也只有Bucky会让他打破这个习惯，仅仅是因为怀里的人还没睡醒，头发柔软的落在手心里，依偎着自己。

Bucky也不是总起的晚，他最近开始失眠了，医生说这是正常的，肚子里的小生命正在搞乱他的身体，就算血清再厉害，多少也会有些不适，而失眠是Bucky最讨厌的。睡不着他就会胡思乱想，必须谨慎控制呼吸才不会被Steve发现，不会影响到他。安静的夜里，爱人熟睡，Bucky很难不去想些有的没的，他会凝视黑暗里的一角，那一角空间仿佛一个漩涡一般旋转变换，变成那些他曾经杀死的人，那些迫害过他的九头蛇，Bucky会更加难以入眠，总是天将要亮了才勉强入睡。

Steve一直盯着Bucky看，他发现Bucky天生的黑眼圈更深了，好不容易圆润了一点的脸颊竟然凹陷了，他刚刚执行了一周的任务才回家，也不知道Bucky吃的好不好，是不是工作太累了，默默决定以后不接离开家三天以上的工作了。被盯得久了，Bucky猛地惊醒，抬眼与Steve四目相对，眼里的血丝多得吓人。

“Bucky，你眼睛怎么这么红。”

“没事，没睡好。”

“几天了？”

“两天…”

Steve继续盯着他看。

“三天。”

“失眠了怎么不叫醒我，我们聊聊天，或者我给你热杯牛奶。”

“你刚回来，太累了，而且医生说是正常的。”

“以后有什么话要先和我说，好吗？”Steve承认他嫉妒医生了，“我是你的丈夫。”

丈夫，Bucky反复咀嚼这个词，心里忽然有些热。“那，我是Steve的妻子？”

“不不，你也是我的丈夫。“

“丈夫不会怀孩子。”

Steve笑了，不知道想到了什么耳朵有些红，他将Bucky搂紧，怀里的人只穿了一条四角内裤，触手一片光滑柔韧的皮肤。“我始终不敢这么想你，可是这个想法又让我心动，血脉喷张。”

“血脉喷张？”

“嗯。”Steve肯定地答道，Bucky不信，Steve不愿意碰他很久了，犹豫着伸出手摸到Steve的下体，那里果然突出好大一坨。

气氛忽然从温馨转为暧昧。

“Bucky…”这一声低沉喑哑，带上了情欲的痕迹。

“我以为…我以为你不想要我了。”

“什么？”Steve以为自己听错了，他捂了一下眼睛，“天啊，我想碰你，想的都要疯了！”

“那你怎么从来都不碰我。”

“我怕弄伤你，我怕自己失控…”Steve想起第一次自己失控了，在地下研究室Bucky那幅凄惨的样子，他决不能再那样了。

“我没那么脆弱。”Bucky不满地反驳，指尖开始有一下没一下的在Steve 的内裤上画圈圈。Steve握住他乱动的手，人就躺在自己怀里，只要一低头就能吻到魂牵梦萦的红唇，Steve觉得憋太久更容易失控，决定先发泄一下。

握着那只手，引导它到自己的内裤里，Bucky主动去摸是一回事，握着Bucky的手摸自己的阴茎就是另一回事了。在Bucky惊呼之前，Steve堵住了他的嘴唇，这一次终于不是草草的早安吻。由浅入深的，含着Bucky的嘴唇慢慢描摹它们的形状，又敲开贝齿进入甜蜜的内部。这同时，Bucky修长微凉的手指被包在Steve的手中，撸着男人一手根本握不住的阴茎，好好给他来了一发。

待到手指酸麻，嘴唇都被亲肿了，舌头有一点点发木，Steve才射了出来，的确是积累的久了，浓稠的白液都射到Bucky 的手心里。

Steve拿纸巾给他擦干净，Bucky盯着那一坨液体发呆，任由男人从背后搂着他，手掌探进内裤里，抚摸他的小腹。Bucky轻轻哼了一声，表示继续。

Steve的呼吸都打在Bucky的脖子上，他闻着爱人身上好闻的味道，手掌不自觉向下，摸到早已经挺立的阴茎，呼吸越来越重。他明显感觉到怀里的人在发颤，手指从根部摸到顶端，轻轻揉捏可爱的顶端，让它吐前液，挺立变硬却因为穿着内裤，被束缚无法发泄。

“唔…”Bucky呜咽了一声，就咬住了自己的手背，压抑那些含在嘴里的呻吟，而Steve最喜欢的就是打破他的矜持。

手指缓缓来到根部，双丸握在手心里把玩，Bucky立刻一颤，想要夹紧双腿，可是这不是他的最终目的，Steve的手指继续向下，摸到大腿根一点滑腻的液体，就不再深入，挑逗着敏感的腿根。

“想要什么自己说。”

Bucky耳根赤红，他已经不是布鲁克林的Bucky 了，不再善于表达，可是他真的想要，想要Steve爱抚他，进入他。嘴唇哆嗦着，怎么都说不完整。

“下…下面……想要…”

“哪个下面？”Steve哪会那么轻易饶过他，可是Bucky闭上眼睛不再开口，搅紧了双腿不安地咬唇。

Steve呵呵一笑，手掌插进紧闭的大腿内侧，Bucky根本拦不住，连同大掌一起夹住。

“别！”Steve知道Bucky在紧张什么，他的下面湿了，而且是很湿。大腿根部一片湿滑，就着液体，中指滑进了甬道，Bucky也不再阻拦，努力放松让Steve手指进出的更加顺畅。

好几个月不曾碰过的穴道，又变得像第一次那样紧致，Bucky开始发出极微小细碎的呻吟，有些禁欲自矜，却是Steve的最爱。

“这么湿？一直都这么湿？”

Steve不停地问，他在逼Bucky说话。

“还是，想到我就会变湿？”

手指不再深入，只浅浅地戳弄，Bucky的肉穴不像真正的女孩子那样饱满可人，看起来单薄脆弱，稍微蹂躏就会充血红肿，这也是为什么Steve那么担心。但是他的欲望完全被挑起来了，身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣，占有他，他是你的，他不会拒绝的，他总是纵容你。

这样的想法充满了大脑，Steve无法对抗，因为这都是事实。Bucky脆弱的内部在一点点对他打开，大腿只是虚夹着他的手，手指在穴道内畅通无阻。明明很害怕，陌生的器官带来潮水般的快感，他甚至让Steve进入还怀上了他的孩子。

Steve细细吻着Bucky 的侧颈，他希望怀里的人舒服，一点痛苦都不要有，他是这么好，世界上没有人比Bucky更好。

“啊…”又是一声压抑的呻吟，Bucky挺起胸膛弓起了腰，Steve浅浅抽插的手指将他带上了一小波高潮，爱液喷溅出来，射进Steve的掌心里。抽出手指，Steve抚摸着充血的外阴，圆鼓鼓的不过女孩子三指粗，这么小的地方怎么能容得下自己。刚经历高潮的 Bucky很享受这样的抚摸，回头和Steve交换了一个缠绵的吻，缓慢抚慰的手指忽然加快，又蹭又磨，手指交替敲击柔软的阴唇，Bucky无从招架，止不住的呻吟从口中泄漏。

“不要！Steve，不要磨…啊！太快…”已经充血红肿的穴口根本经不起挑逗，汁水一股股喷出来，Steve的手指还夹住喷汁的软肉揉捏，隐藏在肉唇里的阴蒂被轻易找到，擒住那颗小豆子，手指上粗糙的茧在敏感的阴蒂上来回摩擦，Bucky根本经不住这样的快感，全身颤抖着，穴道里冒出一股股汁水，内裤都被沁湿了。

一波高潮未平，被迫又经历一重高潮，Bucky胸口剧烈欺起伏，胸脯前的两颗小乳头成功吸引了Steve的注意，揉着Bucky小腹的另一只手爬上胸膛，一边饱满的乳肉就被包在手掌里，手指夹住了立起来的乳尖，掐出指痕。

Bucky知道乳头也免不了疼爱了，仅仅是手指就把他玩弄得高潮了两次，是Steve技术太好，还是他的身体太敏感了？Steve发现Bucky在走神，颤动的睫毛上挂着泪珠，第二次高潮时他忍不住哭了，当然是生理泪水。即便是生理泪水，也不愿意被Steve看到，他闭着眼睛把泪水留在眼睛里。

“Bucky，Bucky，看看我。”

Bucky睁开眼睛，眼睛湿润的让人想亲亲，Steve的确亲了，“别忍着，叫出来，我喜欢你叫出来。”

Bucky抿了抿唇：“你不会觉得我太淫荡？”

Steve又亲了亲他的眼角：“如果你算是淫荡的话，那我就是色情狂了。”

这话并没有给Bucky多少安慰。“但是，你只用手…手指，我就…”他说不出口。

“喜欢我用手指肏你吗？”

Bucky害羞地点点头。

“我也喜欢你用手给我撸，你的手指又细又长。”Steve不要脸的说，难以想象这是平时那个一本正经从不说脏话的美国队长。

Bucky不知道怎么接话，Steve眼神炽热，要把他射穿，他不知道该看哪里了。

这样的Bucky更让Steve心动，麻利地将Bucky已经被淫水沁湿的内裤脱下，Steve的手掌留恋在柔韧的大腿上，左胸的乳尖被掐得肿了一倍，低头对上Bucky柔情的视线，突然感觉一阵口干舌燥。

“我还想继续，可以嘛？”

也许难得的假期，他们一天都会在床上度过。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

七个月

昆式战斗机里，气氛有些凝重，Bucky在座位上不安地搓着手指，他的掌心里都是汗，在作战服上擦了又擦。腹部明显的隆起，把作战服撑起了一个圆润的弧度，他已经怀孕七个月了，按理来说早就不应该执行任务了，可是在他的狗狗眼和委屈脸攻势下，以及医生的诊断书，他徒手干掉三十个精英特工之后，Steve还是同意让他作为后援，远离战场。

但是他违背自己的承诺了。

旁边是一起参加任务的伙伴，wanda、sam还有前来支援的Natasha，他们都没说话，Sam不敢说话，Natasha皱着眉不想说话，坐在Bucky旁边的wanda不知道该说什么，最终她还是开口：“队长只是担心你，不要太紧张了。”

她说这话实在是没什么用，队长生气了，谁都看得出来。因为Bucky突然出现在敌人面前，并且推开了要被奇怪光线射中的Steve，如果不是wanda及时支援，Bucky绝不是擦破作战服这一点小损伤。

那一瞬间Bucky是庆幸又开心，Steve没有受伤，他也一枪干掉了敌人，可是Steve转过身来，他一言不发，死死地盯着Bucky还有被射线烧破了的作战服，Bucky渐渐收起微笑，他本来以为Steve会给他一个拥抱什么的，但是没有，他只是走过来，一把夺过Bucky手上的枪，甩给刚落地的Sam，然后说了两个字：“回去。”就转身离开了。

结束任务后回到昆式里，Bucky有些心虚有些委屈，他觉得自己没有做错，不一会儿Steve走过来，盯着Bucky道：“跟我来，soilder。”

Bucky立刻站起来，站得笔直，他差点就立正行礼，说是的长官了。跟着Steve走进更衣室，Bucky望见镜子里Steve越发阴沉的脸，不知道该怎么做。

Steve叫自己soilder，这个称呼莫名让他慌张起来，没错，在战场上他是士兵，Steve是长官，他应该服从命令。兴许是感觉到了母亲的不安，肚子里的宝宝动了一下，Bucky下意识的将手掌盖上去，表情柔和了一些。再抬头，Steve已经转过身来，一步步靠近，Bucky不自觉的退后，被Steve压在门上，他微微低垂着眼睑，显得格外乖巧。

只有Steve知道，这个看似乖巧的男人是多么不听话，Steve捏着他的肉下巴抬起来，强迫他看着自己，但是Bucky眼神躲躲闪闪就是不看他。

感受到Steve 的手掌也摸上自己的小腹，Bucky抿起嘴唇，而正抚摸自己小腹的男人欠身吻住了他，绵长的吻轻柔细微，让Bucky分神，也没有那么紧张了，终于鼓起勇气回应Steve 的吻，心里还想着还好只是接吻。

这个吻没有一点点愤怒的情绪，那么温柔，Steve好像是在品尝Bucky的嘴唇，轻轻地蹭开两片有点干的双唇，含着舌尖由浅入深，又怕太深入一样，轻柔暧昧，让Bucky沉醉。男人强壮的手臂自然的将Bucky圈在怀里，一只手掌环着后腰，一只则趁机钻进作战服立面，从紧紧裹着身体的作战服里伸进手掌不太容易，但是Steve坚持要这样做，Bucky稍微侧着身，更方便男人伺机揩油的手掌，手掌一贴上圆鼓鼓的肚皮，Bucky的嗓子里就发出一声满足的呻吟，小宝宝也感受到了父亲的抚摸，不再乱动。Bucky的肚子已经完全没有肌肉的纹理了，但是依旧比普通七个月妈妈的肚子要小很多，这让两个人都很担心孩子的健康，如果不是医生一再保证孩子无比健康，Steve绝对不会同意吧唧再出任务。

手掌在柔软的肚子上来回抚摸，像是雄狮在巡视领地一样，Bucky整个人都挂在Steve身上，浓密的睫羽微微轻颤，焦躁的情绪都被丈夫安抚了，然而手掌不满足只摸摸肚子，色情的向着裤子里伸去，Bucky下意识想夹紧双腿，Steve的吻也加重，吸吮Bucky的舌根，搅得脑子都乱了，只能任由男人的手掌乱来。手指成功突破裤子的防御，不意外摸到了半硬的阴茎，自从Bucky怀孕，就变得越发敏感，也有可能因为是Steve的开发所以Bucky越来越敏感。

撸了撸半硬的阴茎，马上就完全硬挺，被裤子禁锢着，难受得Bucky扭来扭去，想要摆脱作怪的手指，然而不随他心愿，手指绕过阴茎继续向隐藏的花穴进发，摸到一片湿滑，Steve笑了一下。

“都湿了呢。”咬了咬Bucky的耳垂，低沉的嗓音呼进耳朵里。

Bucky浑身一颤，差点就射了，咬着被亲得红润的嘴唇，他也不想随便摸摸就湿，可是身体已经学会回应男人的挑逗了。

“Steve，不要，外面都是同事。”

“把作战服脱掉。”

“Steve…”

“没听见吗？脱掉作战服，Soldier，不要让我再重复一遍。”

Bucky愣了一瞬，开始脱上衣，作战服重新设计过，和九头蛇的有些相似，一排排扣子，这是为了保护他的肚子，所以不太好脱。

“三秒。”Steve的声音没有温度也没有情绪，全然是一个教官。

Bucky马上加快速度，也只来得及解开扣子，里面穿着一件特制的背心，Steve目光灼灼地盯着。

“三秒过了。”

Bucky还没明白这句话的意思，那质量堪比防弹衣的背心就在眼前被撕碎了，上半身赤裸地暴露在空气中。

Bucky惊讶地倒抽一口气，大眼睛盯着Steve，他的Steve总是温和体贴，从来不会对他粗暴，除了血清失控的那一次，Steve就再也没有做过任何有违于好丈夫的举动，这一次自己真的做错了吗？Bucky在心里坚定的摇了摇，他没有做错任何事。

Steve三两下将Bucky上半身剥干净，过去结实强壮的肌肉线条柔和了许多，胸前的肌肉更是已经转化成柔软的脂肪，淡色的乳头悄悄挺立，在空气中瑟瑟发抖，Steve 的手掌忍不住抚上胸膛，皮肤滑腻的手感让男人爱不释手，Bucky忍着呻吟，他的胸前十分敏感，只是背心摩擦两下都能激凸，  
怎么能耐得住Steve的抚摸。

“揉一揉就变得柔软了，如果我每天都揉一揉，孩子生下来你是不是就要穿胸罩了呢？”

“不，我不要穿那个。”一想到那个画面，Bucky就紧张的直摇头，不行，胸部是最后的底线，绝对不能变得那么大。

Steve笑了笑，没有再逗他，而是一把拽下了Bucky的裤子，只着一条内裤，浑身光溜溜的Bucky和穿着作战服庄严肃穆的Steve对比鲜明，Bucky羞耻的红了脸。

“Steve…”Bucky撒娇似的唤了一声，可是男人完全不为所动，结实的大腿插进Bucky光裸的双腿间，将他整个人固定在门板上，宽阔的身躯压了过来。

Steve从手指尖开始，一寸寸的品尝，啃咬金属臂的疤痕，尝到钢铁的味道变得狂躁起来，此刻像是雄兽标记领地一样，留下一个个吻痕，细白的脖颈成了重灾区，这不是情人间的亲热，更像是单方面的掠夺。

“张开腿，Soldier。”Steve的每一句话都让Bucky颤抖。他必须服从长官的命令，脱光衣服，张开双腿。他不敢反抗，也许纵容Steve已经成为Bucky barnes的本能。

慢慢打开双腿，Steve立刻伸了只手探进Bucky的双腿间，隐秘的花朵藏在阴茎下方，但是他不去碰，只是抚摸敏感的大腿内侧。

Bucky呜咽了一声，立刻得到一个吻，湿湿的吻勾着Bucky的舌头，让他的大脑再次一片空白，他有些搞不清Steve要做什么了，男人在他身上留下痕迹，粗暴的撕扯他的衣服，但是又适可而止没有真正过分的举动，好像在隐忍什么。

难耐的动了动腿，想要逃离作恶的手掌。Steve又在他耳根轻声说：“很好，Soldier，你做的很好，我要给你一些奖励。”

可是他不需要奖励，只想男人痛快地操进来，射进他的身体里，最好能说一些甜言蜜语，然后抱着睡一觉。

迷迷糊糊的幻想被下身的触碰打断了，Steve伸出一根手指在隐秘的穴口摩挲，并不深入，只是在缝隙处来回揉弄。Steve太了解Bucky的身体，不一会儿缝隙就渗出了汁水，濡湿了手指，甚至蹭的到处都是，仅仅只是手指在穴口碰了碰，Bucky就湿得一塌糊涂。

“真是淫荡的士兵。”

Steve说出这种话，Bucky无法反驳，他的身体诚实的反应他内心的渴望。  
“Steve，帮帮我…”

“帮你什么，Bucky，你得说出来。”

“插，插我…”Bucky说的声音小到几乎听不到，脸红到脖子。

“不行，Bucky，不行。”

为什么不行，Bucky来不及问，Steve的手指滑进了穴肉里，到嘴边的话语全变成了甜蜜的呻吟。花腔里比想象的还要湿滑，为生育做好准备的阴道，柔软又有弹性，不像刚破瓜时那样紧致，一根手指根本满足不了Bucky，他正绞紧双腿用小穴吮吸Steve 的手指呢。

不够不够，Bucky摇着头，手指在体内搅来搅去根本解不了痒，只会越来越痒，Steve一点都不着急，尽管他已经硬得发疼。依然兴奋的用一根食指搅弄着Bucky的花穴，食指在肉壁上摸索，寻找那个可以让Bucky舒服到哭出来的点，然后狠狠按下去，用指甲去骚刮，在看着Bucky哭到眼泪流到嘴角，他舔了舔Bucky 的唇角。

“一根手指第一次高潮，怎么样，喜欢这个小奖励吗？my sodiler”

Bucky却无法回答这个问题，他正被穴腔酥麻的快感夺去所有理智，现在Steve对他做什么都不会反抗。

Steve没有介意Bucky不回话，加入一根中指，两根手指搅着水穴咕叽咕叽的水声羞耻得吧唧抓紧了Steve的肩膀。

两根手指在穴内快速抽插，刚刚高潮过的甬道敏感得不行，酥麻的快感一波接一波，Bucky咬着嘴唇不让呻吟露出来。

“Steve，啊，Steve…慢一点…”

Steve笑了一下，动作慢了下来，却故意加重了力道戳在敏感点上，没几下Bucky就被戳到了第二次高潮，大股汁液倾泻而出，将Steve 的手掌都淋湿了，而前端的阴茎硬挺着却没有射过一次。

Bucky已经腿软的站不住，双手紧紧搂着Steve的脖子，确保自己不会腿软地跪在地上，腿大张着任由男人的手指侵犯自己，他却只能拼命压抑着呻吟，不让外面的队友发现，又必须让男人满意发出诱惑的喘息。

“Steve，不要了，不要了…”

“不行，Bucky，才高潮了两次，你怎么能满足呢？”残忍的话语给Bucky判了死刑，高潮不断的穴肉痉挛的咬住手指，又被狠狠捅开，捅到松软，轻易吞下了三根手指。

三根手指进入到了更深的地方，Bucky的穴道比普通的女性要浅，可能是因为后天改造的缘故，子宫口的位置偏低，怀了孕之后，子宫又下降了一点，手指就能碰到。Bucky触电了一样抽搐了一下，第一次挣扎了起来，Steve没让他挣脱，手指依然强硬的在穴到内肆虐，按在敏感点上狠狠蹂躏，Bucky的汁水像流不尽一样，顺着大腿往下流，高亢的呻吟都Steve堵在喉咙里。

“小声点，要是被队友听见怎么办？”

Bucky只能委屈地咬住嘴唇，双腿哆嗦着，湿润的大眼睛乞求男人放过他，可是这只会激起男人的兽欲。

“Steve我错了，不要在这里…不要，宝宝…”

“宝宝？”Steve歪歪头，“宝宝也很生气自己的妈咪这么不听话，对不对？”

“嗯，太深了，不行…”忽然深入的手指顶得Bucky挺起胸膛，送到男人嘴边，再也忍不住呻吟，“饶了我，Steve，我再也不出任务了，不冒险了，啊啊，不…啊啊啊！”

Steve好像没听见Bucky的话，手指的动作丝毫没有减慢，汁水不断溅出来，Bucky控制不住颤抖，穴肉痉挛抽搐，乳头被Steve吸的红肿马上要溢出奶汁一样，第三次高潮马上就要到来了。

“不，Bucky，你没做错任何事，没有。”Steve伏在Bucky的耳边，可是Bucky听不进去也听不懂，被顶到子宫口迎来的三重高潮让他的脑子一片空白，硬挺的阴茎喷射出一波白液，肉道紧缩之后不受控制的痉挛，酥麻感传到脚掌又传到大脑。

这时候昆式已经落地了，Steve终于抽出手指，他舔了舔手掌上属于Bucky的爱液，又抹了一点在Bucky的嘴角，看着男人被欺负得无法站立的模样，内心充斥着一种诡异的满足感。

抓过一件外套将 Bucky裹起来抱在怀里，从更衣室走出去，也不管满地的狼藉，Bucky应该庆幸自己昏迷了，否则他无法面对队友们的眼神。

Bucky睡了两个小时才醒过来，意识到自己已经回到家，他松了口气，那个在昆式上当着队友们的面狠狠欺负了自己的男人此刻就躺在床的另一边，还紧紧地搂着他。

Bucky无法对Steve生气，虽然他满心委屈，但是自己让 Steve担心了，受伤的狮子总是格外警惕，Bucky清楚这一点。他挪过去给熟睡的男人一个吻，却整个人被带进怀里。

“Steve……”Bucky要被Steve的胸肌闷坏了，小声抱怨着。

“Bucky，对不起，我控制不了自己，你就在我的眼前，我什么都……”

“我知道，我不会出任务了，好吗？直到孩子平安的生下来，我都在家里，或者去看特工们训练，或者出去走走。”Bucky轻声安慰着。

“不是的，比这过分多了，我希望你永远都不离开我，我甚至想把你关起来，只属于我。”

“这听起来可有点坏。”Steve 不敢去看Bucky，Bucky吻了吻他的额头，“听起来你想要把我囚禁起来，让我猜猜，Stevie还想做一点更过分的事情，比如……”

Bucky在Steve耳边小声说着，Steve 的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了。“Buck，这不是开玩笑。”

“我有点期待。”Bucky笑得勾人。

两具赤裸的身体交缠在一起，硬挺的阴茎顶着对方摩擦，Steve亲吻着Bucky七个月的孕肚，手指滑进湿滑的穴里，完全不用扩张，那里早就为Steve做好准备了。

当Steve进入Bucky，他们的嘴唇再也没有分开过，Bucky不得不承认他太想念被Steve占有填满的感觉了，大肉棒只进去了一半就顶上了子宫口，Bucky颤抖得像个第一次做爱的男孩，双腿几乎要挂不住，他不断催促Steve再深一点，再深一点。

“弄坏我也没关系，Steve。”

Steve动的很慢，他强大的自制力在Bucky面前不堪一击，但是他还记得他的挚爱怀着身孕，每一下深入都顶住宫口，阴茎夹在肚子中间，白液顺着肚子的弧度留下来弄脏了床单，Bucky抓紧床单，这种要被肏穿的感觉太强烈，酥麻感如电流从脊椎到脑子一路火花，Steve感觉到Bucky喜欢被肏那个小小的肉团，他淫荡的天使，羞于说出来。

过于深入的撞击让 Bucky尖叫出来，他推着男人的肩膀，想说太深了，男人不为所动，龟头在子宫口戳来戳去，在湿滑黏腻的穴道里画圈圈，将子宫里的汁水一波波挤出来，Bucky被过于刺激的快感模糊了神智，Steve喜欢Bucky被他肏到失神的表情，但这还不够，他知道让 Bucky登上绝顶的秘诀。

灵活的手指摸到交合的穴口，那里正发出羞耻的啧啧水生，手指抚摸着被肏熟的阴唇，惹来Bucky一声甜蜜的呻吟，但这不是Steve的目的，他拨开肉瓣，捻着那颗小到捏不起来肉蒂，Bucky夹紧双腿，阴道一抽一抽的，阴茎喷出一股白液，无声的达到高潮，Steve被夹狠了，很肏开紧缩的肉臂，顶着宫口射出今天的第一发。

“放，放手…”Bucky捂着眼睛，声音都在发颤。

“为什么？”Steve一下一下亲吻Bucky胸前的柔软。

“你就喜欢用手指欺负我。”

Steve坏笑着，揉捏那刻被他搓得肿大了一倍的小豆子。

“我喜欢你，每一寸皮肤，每一根发丝，每一句话，每一个眼神，每一分钟。”Steve吻着他的挚爱说道。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷  
> 很雷  
> 非常雷
> 
> 有女性器官描写，但没实质插入。
> 
> 整理旧文发现的就差一个结尾，可难为到我了，最后还是有点烂尾，好歹平坑，这个系列完结了。

正文：

34周

Steve和Bucky终于在布鲁克林买了房子，旧街道已经被拆改的看不出过去的痕迹，不可能再找回曾经的家。Bucky对房子的态度似乎很无所谓，Steve再三考虑后还是决定在布鲁克林安个家。

两室一厅的房子，和他们以前的家只隔着一条街。新家的事都是Steve自己去办的，Bucky的预产期只有两周了，Steve什么都不敢让他做，虽然医生说了Bucky的情况稳定得不能再稳定，Steve还是把家里完全布置好之后才将Bucky接过来。

Steve没有错过Bucky眼里的小闪光，他小心翼翼的问：“怎么样？喜欢吗？”

Bucky环视一圈，慢吞吞地说：“有点土。”

Steve摸了一下鼻子，有点点尴尬地说：“我按照以前布置的，毕竟70多年了，过时了。”

“很好，这和我们很搭。”Bucky摸了摸复古的墨绿色皮质沙发，嘴角扬了起来，Steve松了一口气从背后环住Bucky，下巴搭在他的肩上。

“那是不是应该给我一点奖励？”

Bucky反手握住Steve的手，一歪头鼻尖就扫到Steve 的嘴唇，唇角微张像是要说什么，Steve低下头，追着Bucky的嘴唇吻了下去。

湿濡的吻就像是初秋下午的暖阳，晒的人心里暖暖的痒痒的。Steve的手顺着Bucky怀孕的肚子抚摸，拦腰一抱就将人压在了沙发上。Bucky眼角一片红晕，眼神闪烁不知道心里又生了什么奇怪的念头。

Steve心里一清二楚，他的手指在Bucky的嘴唇上摩挲：“紧张了？”

“宝宝……”

“我知道，我就亲亲你。”

Bucky相信Steve，但是Steve侵略性的眼神让他不敢对视，感觉自己就像一只待宰的羔羊，Bucky忍不住要推Steve，Steve抓住那只推拒的手，十指相握抓在手里，亲了亲浑圆的指肚，像是在证明自己的承诺。

Bucky垂下眼帘算是默许，Steve俯身在他眼睛上亲了一下，手掌已经轻轻在Bucky身上抚摸起来。Steve几乎要忘记这种无忧无虑和心上人呆在一起的安心，失而复得的喜悦过后，心里更多的是患得患失，怕再一次经历那种痛苦。像是在确认这个人是在自己怀里，鼻子埋在颈间嗅着Bucky身上好闻的味道，紧拥着怀里这个人。

Bucky被摸的浑身抖酥软了，像一只被顺毛了的猫咪，还是怀了小猫崽的，他偷看Steve，男人正认真地盯着隆起的肚子，手掌覆盖在肚子上，想要感觉胎动，可是孩子太乖了，完全都不闹Bucky。

Bucky刚想说什么，Steve的手顺着衣服边伸了进去，Bucky只穿了一件针织衫，被Steve推到了胸口，男人吻了吻已经完全变软的乳肉，抿着小乳头在唇间捻来捻去，Bucky瞬间脸红，一拳就要揍过去，可是手指还被Steve紧紧攥着。

“你…你，放开！”Bucky扭着身体，柔软的胸部随着身体摇动，乳尖兴奋挺立，诱惑着Steve。

“自己抓着衣服。”Steve低着声音说。

Bucky委委屈屈地抓住卷起来的上衣，别过脸，实际上Bucky 的胸部并没有二次发育，但是结实的胸肌已经不在了，八个月时还出了奶水，初乳的时候Steve疯了一样将Bucky按在床上欺负了一通，两个奶孔都吸通了，每天都能喝到香香的奶水。

Steve就像个喂不饱的狮子，拱着小鹿的乳房，把乳头咬的艳红，直到再也吸不出一滴奶，还要舔舔白嫩的乳肉，留下几个标记的牙印，显示所有权。

不论多少次，奶水从身体被吸走的感觉都太令人羞耻了，特别是Steve很喜欢咬着Bucky的乳头玩，没有奶水了也还要吸个半小时，导致Bucky的奶量越来越大，他怕极了自己生产后胸部会变大，可是自己又无法阻止Steve，这样纠结着胸部的发育已经向着无法阻止的方向进行了。

最后狠狠一吸，Bucky身体猛的一颤，他高潮了，只是被咬咬乳头吸吸奶水，下面那个本不该存在的穴道就不听话的高潮了，穴肉里面一抽一抽的，渴望着猛烈的入侵，内裤估计已经被淫水沁湿了，高潮的Bucky更加无力，连衣服也抓不住，Steve吐出被吸的又红又肿的乳头，亲了亲他的眼角：“舒服点了吗？都帮你吸出来了。”

“……嗯。”Bucky抿抿嘴，高潮的快感布满全身，身体软的无法动弹，Steve的手向下滑，掏出自己的大兄弟，又想帮Bucky也舒缓一下，Bucky急忙按住他的手。

Steve疑问的眼神看向他，Bucky的确硬的难受，他小心翼翼拉开裤子，不想被Steve察觉自己被吸奶吸到高潮，那个隐秘的部位已经粘糊糊的，等待Steve的进入，来满足这具索求无度的身体。Steve握着两个人的性器套弄，手指上的薄茧给Bucky带来了颤栗的快感，没几下就射了出来。

双重快感让Bucky眼冒金星，Steve拿出纸巾给他清理干净，在他的唇角轻啄几口，Bucky闭上眼睛，疲累席卷了他，偏偏男人的手还在身上作祟，搓揉红肿的乳头，抚摸浑圆的孕肚，Bucky想睡一觉，更想去卫生间换下湿透了的内裤，它能感受到Steve火热的阴茎戳着他的大腿。

“帮你？”Bucky小声问一句。

“乖，别诱惑我。”Steve的声音更低了。

Bucky抿紧嘴唇，明明什么都没做，Steve就觉得自己在引诱他。内裤黏得难受，Bucky稍微动了动，那火热的性器就撞到了自己的手心里。Steve闷哼一声，Bucky顺势握住，热度和形状都让人脸红，细密的吻落下来，最终停留在唇上，Steve在Bucky 的手心里送腰，肏着带有薄茧的手掌，直到把掌心撞红，才射了出来。Steve的吻在射精的瞬间加重，他将自己的重量都压在Bucky身上，像盔甲罩住身下人，令人窒息的爱意要冲破这层盔甲一般，Bucky温顺的承受着。

临产导致的禁欲，对于开荤习惯了的Steve太过煎熬，心爱的人就在身边，只能摸摸亲亲根本无法满足那来自灵魂深处的欲望，终于分开了嘴唇，Bucky被吻得迷迷糊糊，明明射在手心里的精液不知道为什么蹭到了脸上，舌头伸出来一卷，舔掉了嘴角的精液。Steve的瞳孔迅速收缩，几乎是从Bucky身上弹起来，冲进了洗手间，Bucky还懵懵的，抱怨着什么东西好难吃。

慢慢回过神坐起来的时候，Steve还在卫生间里解决个人问题，Bucky以一种别扭的姿势拖着行李箱去整理衣服。拿出了内裤，偷偷藏在兜兜里，又拿出一条浴巾，敲了敲卫生间的门，Steve一身水气走了出来。

“开春了还是会感冒的。”Bucky下意识关心Steve，忽然想起来他不会生病。

Steve笑了笑在他脸颊上亲了一口：“我不会生病的。”

Bucky将Steve轰了出去，脏内裤换下来，几乎湿透了，穴口黏糊糊的汁水怎么也擦不干净，大腿根也沾上了，他只能辛苦的扒开穴口，企图把里面擦干净，越擦越酥麻，不知不觉在厕所里呆得久了一点，Steve过来敲门，Bucky收拾好擦过的卫生纸和脏内裤，慢吞吞开门。

“饿了吧，出去吃好吃的。”Steve心情超级好，拿了两顶帽子笑着看着Bucky，Bucky看了看天色，摇摇头。意思是不出门。

Steve没想到Bucky会拒绝，觉得他可能累了：“那咱们在家里吃，我给你做。”Steve把帽子放回衣架，撸起袖子准备做饭，打开塞满了食材的冰箱。冰箱是Steve最早弄好的，早就塞满了食物，都是Bucky喜欢吃的。由于Bucky身体特殊，Steve仔细询问了医生之后，对他的饮食特别上心，基本上都是亲自动手。

吃完了晚饭，Steve又对Bucky提出了邀请：“周末我们出去看电影吧。”眼神十分真挚。

Bucky还是不同意，Steve皱起了眉头，Bucky好像很久没有出门溜达了，是因为肚子吗？

Steve搂着Bucky在他的嘴角亲了亲：“我们看晚场，看完就回家，上一次和你看电影好像是上个世纪了。”

Bucky心里想明明不是，但是他又不能说自己肚子大，害怕别人的眼光，他就是摇头，坚决不去。无奈史蒂夫去做晚饭，Bucky的胃口很好，没有遭受普通孕妇那样强烈的孕吐，是个幸运的孕夫，当然很大一部分原因是Steve的悉心照料。

吃过了晚饭，已经很晚了。搬家很累，Bucky躺在柔软的孕妇专用沙发里有点犯困。Steve洗好了碗擦干净手还想要给Bucky削个苹果，就看到小鹿妈妈微眯着眼的可爱模样。Steve和Bucky挤进一个沙发，将他搂进自己怀里，心满意足地吐了一口气。Steve的手习惯性的盖在Bucky摸着孕肚的手上，在他耳边唱着音调奇怪但是很好听的摇篮曲。Steve根本不会唱歌，但是他想给宝宝唱，为此苦练了好几个月。Bucky的嘴角翘起来，听着Steve的歌声，轻轻拍了拍肚子，像是在哄宝宝睡觉。他主动拽住Steve的领口吻上去，Steve脑袋一热，把人抱到了床上，脱了上衣，手指灵活的钻进Bucky的衣服里，抚摸圆圆的孕肚，Bucky很快红了脸颊，那个私密的部位又开始流水儿了，他想合上腿，Steve却卡在他两腿间，他甚至感觉到液体顺着屁股流了出来，Bucky难过地捂着脸，推了推正伏在他胸口上的Steve说：“我要洗澡。”

Steve瞬间像霜打了的茄子，嘴唇恋恋不舍的离开Bucky胸前嫩红的乳头，他已经吸出一口乳汁了，奶水还可怜兮兮的挂在乳尖上，大兄弟也硬到发痛，但是Bucky说了要洗澡就只能乖乖去放洗澡水。

趁着Steve去浴室，Bucky爬起来翻行李，卫生棉条已经用完了，只剩下一小包护垫，不知道能不能熬到宝宝出生。

Steve放好水出来，拉着Bucky 的手进浴室，要像往常一样将Bucky剥干净，但是今天他没有如愿，刚进浴室Bucky就把Steve轰了出去，还锁上了门。

Bucky锁门了，一道雷劈下来，他们在布鲁克林一起长大，Bucky什么时候对他锁过门？Steve懊恼地抓抓头发，扑倒在床上，他今天还想和Bucky一起洗澡呢！百岁老人百思不得其解，抓过手机决定问问万能的Google，搜出来的都是产前抑郁症，老婆怀孕脾气会变大一定要包容什么的。

Steve觉得这样不行，Bucky脾气可以大，再大都是自己的Buck他都会宠着，唯独不能锁门不能有事儿瞒着他。Steve决定等Bucky洗完澡了，要好好沟通一下。

浴室里的Bucky不知道Steve这么多想法，他脱了内裤，看到上面粘着晶晶亮的液体，又伸手指摸了一下腿间的那个小口，滑腻腻的沾了满手。他迅速洗完了澡，换上干净的内裤，在内裤上贴了一片护垫。给自己做了一下心理建设，穿上了内裤。

这一次用女性用品和之前的心情不一样了，那时候他注意到Steve看他的眼神，充满了侵略性，一眼就让他的身体热了起来，枯朽的灵魂得到了生命一般，所以他粘着Steve，故意让他碰那朵多余的肉穴，就像Steve急切的渴求他，他也同样渴求着Steve，解决生理问题都能被他转变成一场诱惑。

可是现在，这具身体被Steve随便撩拨几下就会发情，Bucky真的无法接受。特别是要爬上有Steve的床睡觉，Bucky感觉这是近十年来他接到的最难的任务。

Steve正气鼓鼓的靠在床头，Bucky撩开被子直接躺进去背对着Steve就要睡觉了。Steve没意识到自己此刻像个怨妇，满脑子都是Bucky不想理我了，都不愿意和我说话了，刚才让我放洗澡水就是拒绝和我亲热。

世界崩塌了。

Steve·五行缺Bucky·Rogers委屈加愤怒，爆发了，他冲到卫生间拿了吹风机，啪啪啪又走回来：“吹干头发再睡觉。”

“我困了。”

“必须吹干头发！”Steve的语气强硬不容拒绝。

Bucky扁着嘴坐起来，湿漉漉的头发垂在肩头，被热风缓缓吹干，蓬松的头发有点点扎起来，像个小动物一样毛茸茸的，Steve的手指摸着Bucky的发尾情不自禁亲了一口。

忽然想起来自己还在生气，尴尬的咳了一下，Bucky不明所以道：“我们睡觉吧。”

Steve告诉自己要严肃，就像世界末日到来了，美国灭亡了，他放低声音。

“Buck。”严肃脸。

“？”单纯的大眼睛。

“以后上厕所不要关门，你要是摔倒了，我怎么办？”严肃失败。

Bucky点点头。

“还有，周末去看电影吧。”认真建议。

Bucky摇摇头。

“Buck，你是不是不想和我出去。”再次尝试严肃。

“我不是。”Bucky当然想和Steve出去，但是他不想大着肚子出去，他还是逃犯的时候不敢看别人的眼睛，现在他更不敢了。

“我想和你呆在家里，就像我们小时候。”Bucky换了个说法，也不能算撒谎，他真的喜欢和Steve窝在家里，平凡温暖。

Steve简直捂住小心脏嗷嗷：“好的，我们在家里哪也不去，我给你做好吃的，电影也不一定非要去电影院看，我买蓝光碟。”

此刻的 Steve已经完全忘记刚才自己生气什么了，他的 Bucky是最好的Bucky，他还想和Bucky亲亲。

顺利地压倒Bucky，关了台灯，黑暗中的Bucky脸颊绯红，他刚才说了什么，下面又湿了，幸好垫了护垫。

Steve当然没做全套，亲亲摸摸够了，咬着Bucky的乳头吸了两口奶水，在Bucky的大腿根射了一发，也给Bucky撸出来，折腾到半夜可算是睡了。

第二天睁开眼，Steve已经跑步回来，在做早餐了。Buck偷偷钻进卫生间，脱下内裤，穴间依旧粘腻，但是内裤上没怎么湿，他撕下用过的护垫又换了一片新的，觉得自己真是机智。

从卫生间里走出来，Bucky的脸上明亮了不少，他从背后轻轻环住Steve，肚子太大了，只能环住一半，Steve用鼻子蹭蹭他，端起早餐搂着Bucky坐到沙发上。

Steve一再克制自己，即使是超级战士，怀孕了也不能每天都撸，看得见吃不着真是太煎熬了。Bucky不能明白Steve的苦恼，安静地依偎在Steve怀里享受早餐，心想这就是幸福吧。

搬来了布鲁克林，Steve就没有再出任务了，但是也不是就天天在家里呆着，偶尔会出去一下，参加公益活动。虽然大部分都是半天，但是Steve依然十分想念Bucky，这时候他就察觉出不对劲了，Bucky对他不热情了，虽然平时也没有很热情，但是Bucky已经不回应他的亲热了。

美国队长，希特勒都打到好几十次了，这一次真的感觉到了危机，他推掉了Bucky临产前一周的所有工作，专心陪着Bucky，发现Bucky总是神神秘秘呆在卫生间很久，虽然听说孕妇会便秘，但是Bucky并没有这个困扰，他是问过医生的。那Bucky在卫生间里干什么？躲他吗！Steve又开始焦虑了。

Bucky是有一点躲Steve，他最近很粘Steve，自己也不知道为什么，医生说可能是雌激素分泌让他更依赖丈夫【我瞎掰的】，可是为什么一靠近Steve就湿呢？

Bucky对于这一点十分羞耻，所以Steve想和他亲热他就下意识的想躲，可是又管不住自己想要黏着Steve，只能在卫生间里看着那沾满液体的内裤获得片刻清醒，Bucky深深地觉得他的PTSD又严重了。

Steve也发现了一个规律，只要他对Bucky做出一点亲密举动，Bucky就要冲进卫生间里好半天才出来。今天他出门采买了好多食材，刚回家就被Bucky从背后抱住，当他拉着身后的人想进一步好好亲热一番的时候，Bucky就脸颊红红的逃进了进了卫生间里，好半天才磨磨蹭蹭从卫生间里出来，Steve担心地问他是不是哪里不舒服，Bucky红着脸支支吾吾，眼神还往卫生间乱瞟，Steve很是狐疑，趁着 Bucky玩游戏他钻进卫生间里，转了一圈没发现什么线索，眼睛随意地扫过垃圾桶，发现有一个小小的粉色塑料袋。比掌心还小不少，很少女心的图案。Steve盯着看了一会儿忽然想到什么，他打开洗手台的柜门，翻了翻果然在备用毛巾下面找出来一个小包，是一包护垫已经用了一半了。Steve皱褶眉头，想到了一个主意。

Bucky捧着游戏机聚精会神，他就要通关了，Steve抱着一大碗草莓坐在他身边的时候，激动地扬起了手，这个游戏他打了三天终于通关了。Steve看着Bucky的傻样自己也跟着笑，Bucky对于新时代的电子产品比他接受的快，抱着平板能玩上半天。

他拿一颗草莓塞到Bucky嘴里。“唔！好甜！”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，张着嘴还要吃，可是递到嘴边的不是新鲜的草莓，而是Steve的嘴唇。Steve尝到Bucky嘴里清甜的草莓味，觉得Bucky整个人都像个大草莓一样，甜甜的让人想一尝再尝。

“唔，不行！后面还有个彩蛋呢！”Bucky推着Steve探过来身体。

“一会儿在玩，我要亲你。”Steve霸道的将手柄扔的远远的。

Bucky被夹在沙发的角落里，圆挺挺的肚子显得更突出了，没什么意义地抗议道：“别压到宝宝。”

“舌头伸出来。”Steve在Bucky耳边说道。

Bucky耳朵发热躲了一下，乖乖张开嘴唇，Steve吮吻的很用心，舌尖舔过每一颗牙齿，在上颚转来转去，Bucky身体抖了一下抓紧Steve的衣服，发出呜呜的鼻音。

他湿了，Bucky一点都不意外，他感觉自己这次有点动情的厉害，新换的护垫可能承受不起这么多汁水，想要推开Steve，却被扣得更紧。

“Buck……”Steve的喘息有点不对劲，这是危险的信号。

“Steve……不行，不要摸。”Steve的手在Bucky身上四处撩拨，Bucky穿的只是一件特别宽松的大T恤，长腿裸露着，下摆已经被搓到肚子上面了，Steve 的手伸进衣服下，一件T恤怎么能拦住身经百战的超级士兵呢。

“今天还没有吸过，是不是有点难受？”Steve的手指揉着Bucky饱满的胸部。

Bucky已经有点神智不清了，他不知道自己这种情况下再被玩胸部会不会立刻高潮，那样他就没脸见Steve了。

灵活的手指在小小的乳头上又捻又搓，Bucky压抑着呻吟：“疼，Steve，不要了！”可是Bucky并没有推开Steve，光裸的双腿夹着Steve精壮的腰，轻轻磨蹭，内裤鼓鼓的，性器将内裤沁湿了一块片，那个隐秘的入口都兴奋地颤抖收缩，Bucky 的腰不由自主晃起来，不断吐出汁水的软肉在湿透了的内裤上蹭起来，越蹭越快。

饱满的胸部绵软的手感真是让Steve爱不释手，光滑的乳肉在手心里揉成各种形状，挤出滴滴奶水透过T恤渗出来，Steve一口含住，狠狠的吮吸。

“啊啊啊啊！”Bucky尖叫一声，浑身都无力的瘫软了，高潮席卷了全身，他爽的说不出话，Steve仍在在吮吸他不多的奶水，快感不断刺激他的神经。

好半天，Bucky才找回一点力气，推开意犹未尽要掏出性器的Steve，钻进了卫生间。而正握着自己硬的不要不要的大兄弟的Steve被晾下了，然后看到沙发上那片可疑的深色痕迹之后怔了一下，对着那滩湿痕射了出来。

厕所里Bucky慌乱的扔掉了被淫水沁透了护垫，内裤也被他高潮时喷出来的液体给弄湿了，它不仅要换护垫还要换内裤了，卫生间里没有换洗内裤，Bucky只能先换新护垫，可是他无论如何都找不到自己藏得护垫。

身后的门被轻轻打开，Bucky太惊慌了忘记锁门，Steve的声音传来时下了他一跳。

“你是在找这个吗？”Steve手上拿着的正是他找不到了的那半包护垫。

Bucky还想挣扎一下，看到Steve的表情就知道怎么挣扎都没有用了，况且他还光着屁股。Steve随手将护垫扔进垃圾桶，Bucky还想说什么，Steve将他揽腰抱起来，湿透的内裤扔到篮子里。Bucky搂着Steve的脖子，脸都埋进Steve的颈窝里，他没脸见人了。

————————————————————————

“唔……唔唔！Steve……够了，不行……”Bucky双腿大开的姿势被压在床上，两只手抓着Steve的头发，想要将他推开，却使不上一点力气。

Steve的头埋在Bucky腿间，正努力的惩罚他的爱人。灵活的舌头在湿漉漉的阴道里穿梭，阵阵抽搐的穴道从刚才开始就持续高潮，吐出更多蜜液。被狠狠吮吸阴蒂的瞬间，Bucky尖叫了一声，灵魂都要飞出去了一般，身体拱起来，阴穴里喷射出一股甜甜的蜜汁，阴茎随后也喷出一小股稀薄的精水。这强烈的高潮几乎让Bucky的大脑失去的反应能力。

昔日令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士，被人舔了舔私处就瘫软在床任人摆布。Bucky半睁的眼睛也水润润的，Steve亲了亲，抹去他额头的汗，又亲了亲汗湿的发顶。一只手仍然不老实的亵玩着柔软的穴道，浅浅地抽插着，摩擦敏感的外阴唇，Bucky整个人一直飘在云端根本就落不下来，他很想将Steve的手推开，但无奈根本敌不过男人进一步的侵犯。

“宝贝，有什么想说的吗？”Steve的气息撒在耳边，潮湿的热气让Bucky躲了躲。

Bucky什么都不想说，脸埋在枕头里，下身里肆虐的手指增加到两根搅着高潮后柔软的穴道，时不时按压阴道内的敏感点，令Bucky阵阵颤抖。

“Buck？My boy？”Steve吻他红透了的耳尖，继续逼问Bucky，殊不知孕夫已经快要忍到极限，“你舒服吗？”

“唔……”Bucky这一次是真的颤抖起来，呜咽声都藏进枕头里，委屈的不行，Steve却还要一直欺负他。

“怎么了，宝贝？”Steve将湿淋淋的手指抽出来，在被子上随便抹了两下，安慰的拍拍Bucky的肩膀，可是身下的人就是不理他，Steve撩起来Bucky的长发，看他通红的眼睛瞥了自己一眼就立刻转开不看自己，忽然心里发慌起来，抱紧爱人边亲边哄。

Bucky一声不发的默默流眼泪，一直憋在心里的各种委屈爆发出来，他不想Steve看见他软弱的样子，他能做个好爸爸，能保护宝宝平安的生产，可是这幅扭曲的身体一次再一次攻击自己的底线，而他又贪恋身后男人的怀抱，Bucky觉得心里难受极了。

Steve不停地在Bucky耳边说爱你，希望Bucky能看看自己，不要再哭了，那些眼泪像是直接流进Steve的心里，一滴一滴凝结成沉重的冰。

宝宝似乎也察觉到爸爸不开心了，在肚子里不安分起来，Bucky一边难过一边摸着肚子安慰孩子，Steve头靠在Bucky的头顶，将他整个人都包在怀里，轻轻地唱着练习了好几个月的摇篮曲。Bucky终于笑了一下，他亲亲Steve的脖子，喉结性感的动了动。

“我有没有说过你怀着我们的孩子的样子性感极了？”

Bucky摇了摇头。

“每次看见你我都忍不住想要吻你，就在刚才你哭的时候，我也非常想要你，是不是太混蛋了？”

Bucky第一次听Steve说这些，抬起头看着Steve和他对视。

“其实我很怕你嫌弃我，天天粘着你，太过主动什么的，但是我真的一步都不想离开你。”说完Steve也扁了一下嘴，“我每天都想着该怎么办？怎么样才能不那么对你着迷。”

Bucky想要说什么，Steve没有给他机会继续自言自语:“可是我做不到，Buck，我像是病了一样疯狂的爱你，你能感受到吗？”

Steve的目光炽热的仿佛能够灼伤Bucky，Bucky艰难地转了半圈身子抱住Steve:“Steve……请一直爱我。”

“傻瓜，这世界上没有任何力量能阻止我爱你。”Steve又亲了亲Bucky的眼角，“你一定要相信我。”

“宝宝，生下来以后呢？”

Steve反问:“你会更爱宝宝还是更爱我？”

Bucky皱了皱眉:“我还没想过，我还没见到他或者她。”

“我不介意排在宝宝后面。”Steve的语气有些酸酸的。

Bucky沉默了一会儿说:“即使我已经这么丑，这么扭曲了，我已经不是我了。”

Steve握住Bucky的金属手，和他十指相握:“你在我心里完整如初。”

这句话让Bucky本来平复的情绪立刻又翻涌起来，对自己的厌恶感都包裹在Steve的爱里蒸发消散。察觉到Bucky的情绪好转起来，Steve终于松了一口气，也在反省自己太不细心了，都没有注意到爱人的焦虑。

怀里的人的重量和温度都令他十分安心，只要Bucky幸福，Steve什么都不在乎。

你在我心里完整如初。  
我对你的爱完整如初。

end

————————————————————————

有点烂尾，这文一年前写的，大纲和想法都忘光了。

后来就是Bucky顺利生产，男孩女孩我没想过，反正都是盾冬的好宝宝。  
虽然想让Bucky一直生，一直有奶，但是Steve应该不会愿意，他不会让Bucky再冒险了。  
这是个没有灭霸的宇宙，Bucky的大脑慢慢好了，没有经过Shuri的治疗。最后白头偕老，在布鲁克林度过了余生。


End file.
